You Must Be Mine
by Kim Venus
Summary: Mingyu memberikan hukuman pada Wonwoo karena mengganggu acara bersenang - senangnya Bad summary Its Meanie Fanfiction


**You Must Be Mine**

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi ff ini murni punya gue -.-

Warning: Hardsex, BDSM (maybe), sex toys, typo(s)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah ranjang dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang temaram.

"Eungghh." Lenguh namja tadi, rupanya dia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya -pingsannya-. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Namja itu terkejut saat kedua matanya mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang asing baginya. Dan dia kembali tersentak saat mendapati dirinya terikat di atas sebuah ranjang.

KRIET

Sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan terbuka dan menampak sosok seorang namja tampan yang hanya berbalut sebuah handuk di pinggangnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya namja tampan tadi sambil berjalan mendekati namja yang terikat di ranjang tadi.

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?" bentak Wonwoo –namja yang diikat- pada namja tadi. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya menyeringai tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Yak, jawab pertanyaanku Kim Mingyu!" bentaknya lagi.

"Kau mau tau apa yang aku inginkan?" tanya namja yang bernama Mingyu tadi sambil duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Wonwoo terikat tadi. "Aku ingin memberikan hukuman padamu Wonwoo hyung." Lanjutnya dengan membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan sensual(?).

"Jangan sentuh aku Kim Mingyu!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan Mingyu. "Lagi pula kenapa kau menghukumku? Apa kesalahanku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Apa kau lupa jika tadi siang kau mengganggu kegiatanku bersama Junghan hyung. Dan berkat kau juga aku mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah." Ucap Mingyu dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Dan sekarang kau harus membayarnya dengan menggantikan Junghan hyung untuk memuaskanku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mingyu dengan cepat membungkam bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia mengulum dan melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan sedikit kasar. Wonwoo tersentak kaget dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan, pikirannya menjadi blank untuk sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu akan menciumnya seperti ini.

Begitu pikirannya kembali, Wonwoo dengan segera menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu terlepas. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan marah, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyeringai sebagai balasannya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan sedikit emosi.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah lama ingin menciummu seperti itu Wonwoo hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman panasnya tadi.

Wonwoo hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam emosinya mendengar pengakuan Mingyu. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo kepada namja dihadapannya itu.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi, aku ingin kau memuaskanku hari ini. Dan aku juga ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Jawab Mingyu yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo. "Itu artinya, selain tubuhmu, hatimu juga harus menjadi milikku, Wonwoo hyung." Lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Wonwok langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia takut mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan. Ia tahu jika namja di depannya ini tidak main – main. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Mingyu menginginkan dirinya? Dan kenapa juga harus dengan cara seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Ku-kumohon hentikan semua ini Mingyu" Pinta Wonwoo yang mulai panik dan ketakutan.

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan permintaan Wonwoo, ia malah beranjak menindih tubuh mungil Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menyadari dirinya berada dalam bahaya, ia mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Minggu.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur, hyung. Ingatlah itu sayang." Kata Mingyu tanpa memperdulikan pancaran ketakutan di mata namja yang sedang ia tindih itu.

"Mingyu, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon lepaskan aku." Mohon Wonwoo dengan nada parau seperti ingin menangis. Ia benar – benar merasa amat takut sekarang.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu hyung." Seru Mingyu, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo dan mulai menjilati pipi Wonwoo dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah. Wonwoo menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan padanya.

"Hentikan Mingyu! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, please." Mohon Wonwoo dengan kedua matanya yang menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ngghh." Wonwoo tiba – tiba mendesah saat cuping telinga kanannya dijilat dan dikulum oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rangsangan yang diberikan Mingyu pada telinganya semakin terasa. Wonwoo tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang akan membuat namja di atasnya ini semakin menjadi – jadi.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya saat tak lagi mendengar desahan Wonwoo. "Aku tak akan pernah menghentikan ini semua. Jadi diam dan nikmati saja semua sentuhanku, karena jika kau melawan aku tak akan segan – segan berbuat kasar padamu." Jelas Minggu.

"Mingyu jangan lakukan ini, kumohon padamu." Mohon Wonwoo seraya menatap mata Jimin yang sedang menindihnya. Mingyu hanya diam menanggapi permohonan Wonwoo, dan dia kembali lagi melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati dan mengulum telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya lagi. Dia terus menggumamkan kata 'berhenti' atau 'hentikan', yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Mingyu yang sedang asyik memainkan cuping telinganya.

Bosan dengan telinga Wonwoo, kini Mingyu mulai beralih untuk bermain – main dengan leher milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin saat Mingyu menggigit dan menhisap kuat lehernya, mencoba membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya. Setelah berhasil membuat satu kissmark berwarna merah keunguan di leher Wonwoo, Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo. Ia menatap puas hasil karyanya pada leher namja cantik itu.

"Eungghh.. Ahh.." Wonwoo kembali mengerang saat Mingyu kembali bermain di lehernya. Pasalnya leher adalah titik paling sensitive di tubuhnya. Sentuhan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya merasakan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Setelah puas bermain dengan leher Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo. Mingyu tanpa basa basi segera merobek kaos yang dikenakan Wonwoo, membuat dada bidang dan perut Wonwoo terekspose sempurna.

"Kau benar – benar sexy dan menggoda, hyung." Komentar Mingyu yang masih betah memandangu tubuh topless Wonwoo. Dia tidak memperdulikan kedua mata Wonwoo yang mulai berkaca – kaca. "Baiklah kita sudahi saja bermain – mainnya. Saatnya bersenang – senang." Ucap Mingyu sambil menyeringai lebar. Ia melepaskan handuk yang dipakainya, hingga membuatnya kini telanjang bulat di hadapan Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali menindih tubuh Wonwoo dan melumat kasar bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghindar dari ciuman Mingyu. Mingyu yang kesal karena Wonwoo terus berusaha menghidarinya terpaksa mencengkram dagu Wonwoo agar ia bisa kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. Dia mulai menjilat dan menghisap bibir Wonwoo, berharap sang pemilik membalas ciumannya. Tetapi Wonwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutup rapat bibirnya, berusaha agar tidak terbuai oleh permainan Mingyu.

"Akkhh.." Wonwoo mengerang saat Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Mingyu terus menghisap dan melumat bibir Wonwoo hingga bibir itu membengkak. Setelah puas mencicipi bibir manis namja di bawahnya. Mingyu lalu turun ke leher Wonwoo dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Arrgghhtt.." Wonwoo menjerit sakit saat tiba – tiba Mingyu menggigit lehernya dengan keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"Mi-Mingyu akkhh.. Hentikaannhh.. Akkhh.." Wonwoo kembali mengerang saat Mingyu menggigit bahunya dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Wonwoo karena rasa sakit tersebut. Tapi Mingyu nampaknya tak perduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher dan bahu Wonwoo.

Setelah puas menandai leher dan bahu Wonwoo, Mingyu turun menuju dada Wonwoo dan mulai memainkan dua tonjolan di dada Wonwoo. Jimin mulai menggigit dan menghisap nipple kanan milik Wonwoo sedangkan tangannya memilin nipple kiri milik Wonwoo.

"Akkhh.. Ssshhh.. Ber.. Berhentiihh.." Wonwoo terus berusaha menghentikan kegilaan Mingyu sebelum ia kehilangan kendali. Karna jujur saja tubuhnya mulai memanas karena rangsangan – rangsangan yang diberikan Mingyu pada tubuhnya.

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya setelah aku mendengarkan perkataan Wonwoo tadi. "Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk berhenti karna kau tahu aku tak akan menghentikannya." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada dinginnya.

Mingyu beranjak turun dari tubuh Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju ke lemari di sudut ruangan. Wonwoo mengambil beberapa barang dari lemari tersebut dan kembali menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo membelalakan matanya saat melihat benda – benda yang dibawa Mingyu.

Mingyu menaruh vibrator, cambuk, lilin, cockring, nipple clam dan juga nipple sucker di meja nakas di samping ranjang Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah hyunh, aku mempunyai banyak benda untuk permainan kita malam ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu Mingyu langsung merobek celana serta dalaman milik Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo sama polosnya dengan dirinya.

"An-andwe Mingyu jangan lakukan." Wonwoo kembali memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Mingyu, tapi hal itu malah membuat Mingyu semakin kesal.

CTAR

"Arrgghhtt.." Wonwoo kembali menjerit kesakitan saat Mingyu mencambuk perutnya, meninggalkan sebuah garis melintang bewarna merah di perutnya.

"Sshh.. Appo.." ringis Wonwoo saat Mingyu mengelus bekas cambukkannya. Elusan Mingyu terus turun menuju kejantanan Wonwoo yang masih lemas. Dengan segera Mingyu menggenggam dan mengocok pelan kejantanan Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. Minggyyuu.. Ahh.. Andwweehh.." ucap Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya karena merasakan kenikmatan di kejantanannya.

Seringai Mingyu kembali saat mendengar ucapan namja cantik itu. "Kau mau aku berhenti?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan tangannya yang mengocok kejantanan Wonwoo yang sudah menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Neehh.. Mingyyuu.."

"Sayangnya aku tak mau menghentikannya." Ucap Mingyu yang malah semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada milik Wonwoo.

"Ahh.. Mingyyuu.. Akkuuhh.. Dekkaatt.." erang Wonwoo saat ia merasa akan segera mendapatkan puncaknya. Kejantanannya berkedut cepat. "Ahh.. Minggyyuu.. Akkuu.. Arrgghhtt.. Appoo.." jerit Wonwoo saat Mingyu menutup lubang kejantanannya saat ia mencapai orgasmenya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan semudah itu, tentu saja tidak Wonwoo hyung. Ini adalah hukuman untukmu." Dengan cepat Mingyu memasangkan cockring pada pangkal kejantanan Wonwoo yang berdenyut sakit karena tidak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ahh.. Lepaskan mingyu, ini sakit." Mohon Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang kembali bermain – main dengan penisnya.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan menbiarkanmu keluar setelah aku puas bermain denganmu." Kata Mingyu. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah lilin dan menyalakannya.

"Arrgghhtt.. Sakkiit.. Hentikaann.." Wonwoo kembali berteriak kesakitan saat Mingyu meneteskan cairan panas itu tepat di atas nipple kanannya. "Hiks.. Hentikan kumohon." Wonwoo kembali memohon dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik matanya. Mingyu mengacuhkan permintaan Wonwoo dan meneruskan meneteskan lelehan lilin tersebut ke nipple kirinya lalu turun ke perutnya.

Yoongi kembali menggenggam penis milik Wonwoo dan mengarahkan lilin tersebut ke penis milik Wonwoo.

"Arrgghhtt.." Wonwoo kembali menjerit saat Mingyu meneteskan lelehan lilin itu ke kepala penisnya. "Mingyu.. Sakit.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Wonwoo semakin terisak saatingyu terus menganiaya penisnya dengan lilin itu.

Mingyu mematikan lilin ditangannya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja nakas. Tangannya beralih mengambil vibrator dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Wonwoo.

"Hisap ini." Perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya menolak perintah Mingyu. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, kalau begitu langsung saja kumasukan." Kata Mingyu. Dia mengarahkan vibrator itu ke arah hole milik Wonwoo.

"Arrgghhtt.. Sakit.." Wonwoo menjerit saat Mingyu melesakkan vibrator ke dalam holenya. Holenya terasa seperti terobek. Tanpa membiarkan Wonwoo beradaptasi dengan vibrator itu, Mingyu langsung menyalakan vibrator itu ke level tertinggi. "Akkhh.. Sakkiitt.. Keluarkaann.. Mingyyuu.."

Mingyu kembali mengacuhkan permintaan Wonwoo. Dia mulai mengelupasi lilin di nipple Wonwoo yang mulai mengeras. Setelah itu tangannya kembali meraih sextoys yang ia letakkan di meja. Ia mengambil nipple clamp dan memasangnya di kedua nipple Wonwoo, yang kembali di hadiahi erangan kesakitan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau tampak semakin indah hyung." Kata Mingyu sambil menyentil nipple kanan Wonwoo. Ia juga memasangkan nipple sucker di kedua nipple Wonwoo.

"Hiks.. Mingyu sudaahh.. Jangan membuat dadaku semakin sakit.."

"Shit, kau benar – benar menggairahkan hyung." Kata Mingyu. Dia membelai lembut penis Wonwoo yang mulai membiru. Dia juga mencabut vibrator yang tertanam di hole Wonwoo dan menbuangnya asal. Dia mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang ke hole Wonwoo. Tanpa aba – aba Mingyu memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentak.

"Akkhh.." Wonwoo kembali mengerang karena merasakan ada sesuatu kembali merasuki tubuhnya.

Mingyu mulai menggerakkan penisnya secara perlahan agar tak menyakiti namja di bawahnya. (Perasaan dari tadi lu udah nyiksa Wonwoo deh #ditendang readers).

"Ahh.. Minggyyuu.. Ahh. Therreee.." erang Wonwoo saat penis milik Mingyu menyentuh prostatnya. Mingyu menyeringai sebelum menghujamkan kembali penisnya ke dalam hole Wonwoo. "Ahh.. Oohh.. Nikmaatt.. Minggyyuu." desah Wonwoo makin tak terkendali saat Mingyu semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya sebelum membisikan sesuatu pada Wonwoo. "Terus sebut namaku hyung." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali mengulum cuping telinga Wonwoo. Sedangkan kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan nipple sucker dan nipple clamp dari kedua nipple Wonwoo.

"Aahh.. Fasteerr.. Minggyyuu.. Ahh.." erang Wonwoo semakin menjadi saat tangan Mingyu kembali bermain di penisnya. "Ahh.. Minggyyuu.. Akkuu.. Akkhh.. Sakkiitt.." Wonwoo kembali mengerang kesakitan saat ia kembali merasakan orgasme keringnya. "Minggyyuu.. Ahh.. Biarkan aku keluaarr.."

"Kau akan ku ahh.. Biarkan keluar setelah aku puas hyung." Seru Mingyu sambil semakin mempercepat genjotannya. "Ahh.. Kau nikmat hyung.." racau Mingyu karena merasakan pijatan hole sempit Wonwoo pada penisnya.

"Akkhh... WONWOO.. HYUUNNGG.." erang Mingyu saat ia mencapai puncaknya dan menumpahkan spermanya di dalam hole Wonwoo. Mingyu mencabut penisnya dari dalam hole Wonwoo. Dia mulai mengelupasi lilin yang menempel pada penis Wonwoo. Ia juga melepaskan cockring pada penis Wonwoo dan mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. minggyuu.. Oohh.. Ahh.. MINGGYYUU.." erang Wonwoo saat akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan orgasmenya. Mingyu segera melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Wonwoo.

BUUKK

Wonwoo melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Mingyu membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur dari atas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau jahat hiks." Wonwoo kembali menangis mengingat tubuhnya sudah kotor akibat perbuatan namja yang baru saja di pukulnya tadi.

Mingyu berdiri dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo. Ia memeluk tubuh bergetar milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberontak dalam pelukan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sstt.. Diamlah. Aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan padamu Hyung, tapi kau tak pernah menghiraukanku. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku ingin memilikimu, bukan hanya tubuhmu tapi juga hatimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus punggung Wonwoo.

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau bilang ini adalah hukuman karena aku mengganggu acara bersenang – senangmu."

"Yah, itu juga salah satu alasanku." Ucap Mingyu sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Mingyu sambil memegang kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak bisa Mingyu.." ucap Wonwoo sambil melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu setelah kau mengambil kesucianku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau benar – benar nakal hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. "Karna sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi." Ucap Mingyu dengan seringai yang kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"ANDWEE."

Dan kemudian terdengarlah desahan dan juga erangan dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
